Renewed
by AnimeGoddess1234
Summary: Piccolo and Tien had both had problems. Home and life. They both found an attraction to each other, but they're too scared to explore . What happens when a kiss leads to new feelings? What happens when someone you thought you couldn't have or love becomes yours? And how can that one person becomes the one you love and help you become...Renewed? PiccoloXTien OneShot MPreg


Renewed

This is just like a side story to my other ones. Sorry, but this pairing has been on my mind forever.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

(Tien's POV)

I sat in my usual place under the waterfall. Only this time, Chiaotzu wasn't with me. And he never would be. Ever again. He wasn't dead. No, just gone. He'd left me weeks ago, and hadn't come back.

* * *

_He had left me one night. I don't know what brought it up, but he hadn't loved me the way I loved him. "I'm sorry Tien," he had said. "As much as I care, I just don't feel the same way. It isn't you. It's me. I fund someone else, and I really connected. I mean Yamcha really-"He cut short when he saw my face. I couldn't believe it. Yamcha had been one of my closest friends, and he didn't mention this at all when I saw him earlier. Maybe that was why he didn't want to talk much. I was so stupid. I went on and on about how I felt about Chiaotzu, not knowing that he'd been seeing him behind my back. "I'm really sorry Tien, but Yamcha loves me, and I love him. More than I care for you." I never showed emotions. I was always taught that showing emotions made me weak. So I only showed them to him. But he didn't return them. I told him that I loved him, but instead of replying, he pretended to be asleep. When I brought it up, he didn't answer, or he would change the subject. When he finally said it, he said it like he __**had**__ to, not like he wanted to. "So…you lied when you told me you loved me…didn't you? You never loved me! I was always just a toy for you wasn't I?"_

"_No, Tien I-"_

"_I loved you! I did everything for you! I told you that I always messed up, and you didn't care! You said everyone makes mistakes! Is that what I was? A mistake? I thought you loved me back, but you didn't. From the start, it was about the sex, wasn't it?"_

"_Yes." I stooped when he said that. He sighed. I dropped to the floor and felt used. He never cared. He only used me because he knew he could. "Tien, don't think I used you because I wanted to. You left yourself vulnerable, and you left it open for me, and you wanted me to. So I did. At first, I liked it, and thought I loved you. But I didn't, at least, not the way you care for me. I really did care. I love you, but I'm not __**in love**__ with you. Look, Yamcha is taking me somewhere for a while so we can sort this out, and when we come back, I hope we can still be friends." And he left. He left me. _

* * *

He had been back for weeks, but he didn't come see me. He stayed away. Yamcha came. He apologized and tried to comfort me. Btu if I wanted his apologies, I would have taken them. I was so angry, so I fought him. I tried to kill him. I realize now that I did it because he had killed a part of me by taking Chiaotzu, so I wanted him to hurt.

* * *

As I sat under the rushing water of the waterfall thinking to myself, he approached. Piccolo. I always thought I had a lot in common with the Namekian, and as I looked up at him, I noticed more about him. _His muscles gleamed with the droplets from the water. His face, in all its seriousness, still had a gentle touch to it. And his lips…a part of me wanted to jump up and have a taste… _I shook those thoughts away. I couldn't think that way about him. He probably didn't want anything to do with a sulking mess like me. For a long time, I wanted him. I wanted to know what it was like to kiss him, and maybe have a life with him. But, how would he feel? I didn't know if he would care about me, and as I watched him stand above me, looking like he wanted to do something he would regret I wondered what it would be like to have him in my life. As he opened his mouth, I wanted his lips even more. No one had ever made sparks fly the way he did, and when he was around, I felt like a little schoolgirl, wondering what he was thinking and what he thought about me. I really couldn't process my feelings for him when he had kissed me weeks ago. There was no warning, and it didn't last very long. One minute, I was talking about… him, and the next, he kissed me. I never forgot the feel of his lips, and a part of me always dreamed of kissing him again. Maybe I would find the courage to do it. Someday.

(Piccolo's POV)

I was going to die alone. It was unavoidable. Everyone had someone to love. Goku had Chichi, and they had Gohan and Goten, and Gohan had moved in with Jazmine, who loved him unconditionally. Even Vegeta had Bulma, and together, they had Trunks, and they were happy. And Tien…I noticed things about him that made me curious. But I always shook those thoughts away. I couldn't think that way about him. But still, he was so confident, always keeping his cool no matter what. And his face… what I really noticed was his lips. They were always there, just waiting for me to do something with them. But he had Chiaotzu, and I wouldn't know anything about him, or love. Then again I could ask Gohan.

* * *

"_Gohan," I approached my former student, embarrassed. "What is it?" he looked at me calmly, showing no signs of discomfort or hate, which was something a admired about him since I trained him. I looked around. "Where's your girlfriend? I think she should be here." He spotted her and called her over. When she was next to him, I saw his face light up, draping his arm around her waist, almost automatically. I took a deep breath. "Two things. One, what is love like, and two, I want to learn how to kiss." They both nodded. "You're okay with it. Nothing bothers you about this?" They shook their heads. "We don't judge," she said. "You probably have someone in mind you want to show. So we'll help you."_

* * *

_They sat me down and told me how they fell in love. How they had thought only about each other when they were apart, how it felt to feel each other's lips, and how later on how it felt to just be in the bliss of each other. When I brought up the kissing thing, Gohan leaned and kissed me! It was for a couple of seconds, but I didn't move. Jazmine shook her head. "Don't freeze up. Just go with it." I cleared my throat and stared at her. She didn't seem to mind at all that her boyfriend kissed me. "Then you two kiss!" I blurted out. I regained myself and calmly spoke again. "I want to see you do it. Just so I know a little about what it is. Please." They nodded and kissed. I watched how their lips molded to each other, and how they didn't seem nervous at all. They made it look natural. And they were relaxed. They didn't resist each other, and they kept peaceful. When they pulled away, they held gazes for a second before turning to me. Jazmine then leaned in and kissed me as well, after I nodded and wanted to try again, and although I was uncomfortable, I still went along with it. It was only a couple of second of course, but I still learned more than I could have by watching them. "That's better. You were more natural." They smiled at me again. "I understand now. Thank you."_

I went to him, to finally deciding to go to him, and explore these feelings I'd been having. Weeks ago, without warning, I had kissed him. It was quick, but still amazing.

* * *

"_Tien," I'd said. "Do you love him?" He knew who I was talking about, although he answered a little shyly. "I do love him. Why do you ask?" I sighed. "I've been on this earth for a long time, and I've seen things and natures about humans that always made me think. I want to know what love is, and I'm scared that I won't find out. Who could love me?" I stared at him until he answered. "People look past the things they see when they're in love. It's the way things are. I mean, just look at-" I didn't know what he was going to say, and I probably never would. In those few moments, I kissed his lips, then got up and left. I still felt a tingling on my lips when I left. For the next few weeks, all I could think of was Tien. Everything about him came rushing into my mind. I also thought of how he must have felt. Ever since then, I did all I could to learn about love and kissing._

Summoning up all the courage I could muster, I grabbed Tien and kissed him.

(Tien's POV)

He was kissing me. Piccolo, who I had always dreamed of kissing, was here…_kissing me!_ This was what I had always wanted, and I could have it. It was like a dream come true. I had always wanted the handsome Namekian, and he was letting me have him. One way and another. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. And we didn't let up. I let my arousal press against him as I squished myself closer to him. I wanted him, and he wanted me. Without stopping for breath, without breaking stride, without breaking lips, I led him to my house. He pushed me against the door, roaming me. I moaned in his mouth, opening for his tongue to explore. I shut the door and let him push me to the floor. He ripped off my clothes and tore off his own. I gasped at the sight of his excitement. He smiled at me, a brilliant smile that melted me. "I won't do this unless you really want me to. And please hurry and decide. Because I _really_ want you." His voice, always unusually deep, was sexy and husky, and I knew that I couldn't stand it any longer. I nodded, and he grinned and entered me.

* * *

I had felt nothing like this, and certainly never felt this rush with Chiaotzu. I grabbed onto ever part of him as he touched me. Gasping, I held on and let him work, having no idea that he could do this to me. I called for him when I couldn't stand it, and when he let me touch him, I held nothing back, and gave him everything I had and knew. When it was over, I lay on the floor, gasping for breath. I looked over at him. "What now?" He grinned again. "I've never been in your house. I want to see the bedroom now. And…I want to see more of you."

* * *

After we were through, I lay in bed next to him, stroking his skin, still gasping for breath. His skin was so beautiful. I loved the deep color of it. I loved his eyes, the fangs in his mouth that tore into me as he made love to me. The fangs left deep scars all over me, and I would never let them heal. These represented everything that poured out while he was with me. I sighed deeply and kissed his cheek. His eyes opened and immediately searched for me. "You still up?" I moved closer to him. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

(Jazmine's POV)

Gohan rolled us over onto his back. I sat on his waist and looked over. He moved my chin back so that I was looking at him. "What are you thinking?" he whispered. I looked at him, then at our bed we shared, and then around the whole room. "I think I know who Piccolo was talking about. It had been so obvious. He had spent so much time practicing with us, and I know someone else who had wanted help with true love." I let him take this in, mentally giggling when I saw how his face twisted in confusion. I loved the faces he made when I told him something, or when he was concentrating on something. Finally, he rolled us over until we were on my back this time. "Who?" I smiled at him and answered confidently. "Tien!" He looked at me with a weird face. "He loves…Tien? But I thought Tien loved…" He trailed off. I nodded. "You might not know this, but when I spoke to Yamcha, he told me about him and Chiaotzu, and how Tien had been miserable. Then, I saw then at the Lookout together after a spar. Piccolo had Tien pinned to the ground, and even after Tien had admitted he lost, Piccolo didn't get off him. He didn't move, and I realized then what it meant." He rolled his eyes, but paused and looked down at me again. "Maybe you're right. I just hope their happy together." He pressed his lips against mine and held me alongside him. When he pulled away, I pulled his body back down to mine and smiled. "I know they will be."

(Piccolo's POV)

"Why not? Is something wrong?" I propped myself on my elbows and stared dwon at the tall warrior.

"No I just… I just always wanted this to happen. I never felt this way, not even with, well, You-know-who."

I sighed. I knew who he was talking about. He didn't speak his name, but I knew it hurt him to talk about what happened. Even though it was weeks ago, he still felt repercussions. I wanted him to forget, but where were we going with this? Would he love me the way he thought he loved Chiaotzu? "Don't worry about him. I'm here, and I'm all you need." A new, unwelcome voice, one I knew Tien didn't want to hear, spoke. "Is that so?"

(Tien's POV)

"Chiaotzu, what're you doing here?" I didn't want him here, and I knew Piccolo was embarrassed to be seen like this. "I came for you Tien. I think I want to start over." I heard him, yet I didn't hear him. I didn't _want _to hear him. He wasn't speaking clearly, and something didn't smell right about him. Was he…drunk? He walked over and sat on the bed. "Maybe Tien doesn't want you!" Piccolo hissed. "You broke him, and left him for a good friend that goes through women like Goku goes through food! Why did you even come back?" Chiaotzu crawled over to me. "I want Tien. Let me have him!" He grabbed my chest as Yamcha walked in. "Chiaotzu, I told you he would do something desperate. I mean, he's with Piccolo. Let him be Piccolo's whore." Yamcha took a deep swig from a bottle and burped. "GET OUT!" I screamed. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" I wanted them to leave. I only wanted Piccolo. They could both just leave us alone. "Just go. I don't need either of you."

* * *

_Weeks later…_

I sat under my waterfall again and tried to meditate. I was getting paranoid again. For the past couple weeks, Piccolo and I had made love, for long nights until the loud nights became silent days. That's most of what we did. I always asked him to move in with me, but he never answered. So I meditated. Thinking… Pondering… Wondering… Waiting… "Kami! This is boring!" I shouted at the sky. I tried flying up to a higher rock and sat there, but then I amused myself by counting the birds that flew by and the fish that jumped around. I closed my eyes again and tried to focus. Why wouldn't he stay? Did I do something wrong? I always messed up, so that was probably it. I messed up. And he didn't want a klutz like mean. I mean, look at me. All I can really do is fight. I can't cook, not that he needs to eat that much, and I don't clean, not that I'm a messy person, but still. What could have driven him away? Maybe it was because I didn't really show emotions. I didn't like to, and I always showed the wrong one and hurt someone. I knew it. I was an emotionless wreck. "How do you feel?" I didn't hear him approach, and jumped back when he spoke. Recomposing myself, I replied in a monotone voice, "I do not."

"Don't play with me. What are you thinking?"

"I think of only you, and life. It is so drab." I mentally laughed.

"Don't be that guy. If you're doing this because I didn't move in with you, stop it or I'll change my mind. I was coming to tell you I agree, but now I'm starting to reconsider my decision."

He surprised me so much with his words; I fell backwards off my rock. Before I could hit the ground and hurt myself, he had me cradled in his arms. I squirmed around, feeling embarrassed at being held like this. "I'm not a woman! Don't hold me like this Piccolo!" He chuckled and kissed me. "Get used to it. You're mine, and I'll be holding you like this a lot longer."

_Later that night…_

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"It might not be time. Maybe you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong. It feels exactly like it was described."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

"You'll be fine."

"I've never been around children. What if I hurt him?"

"You'll have plenty of time to learn. But, this is going to happen one way or another. I'm pregnant, and I will have this baby."

"How did this happen?"

"With Namekians, it happens like with humans. I found someone, fell in love, made love, and I got pregnant. Wow, it sound weird out loud!"

"Don't joke about this. Will he be part human?"

"His eyes might be. He might have human impulses and organs, but physically, he'll be Namekian. And you're okay with that?"

"He's gonna be my child too. I'll love him no matter what he is."

_A couple months later…_

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"How do you feel?"

"Just relax. I'll be fine."

"When will it hatch?"

"Give it a couple of seconds."

I looked at the small Namekian egg. It shook and shuddered as it sat on the table. Piccolo and I moved in together, and somehow, he had this egg, our child. He might be Namekian, but Dende assured me he would know who I am. Just to be safe, I asked Jazmine and Bulma to come over and help it when it first hatched. While I sat with Piccolo, who had rocked and shook as he had the egg, Jazmine gasped as the egg hatched. Sitting in his shell, with beautiful brown eyes, was a small Namekian child. Jazmine wrapped him in a towel and rocked him. She cooed at it and brought it over to us. "It's a boy!" Bulma applauded. I looked at our son. He had my eyes and looked just like Piccolo. I loved him immediately. He stared at me, then at Piccolo, then at Jazmine, and then twisted to look at Bulma. He raised a hand a pointed to Piccolo, and then to me. He looked at us a minute longer and giggled. He knew who we were. I sighed in relief, and Piccolo chuckled and fell asleep. Jazmine tickled his stomach and he laughed harder. "He's cute. What's his name?"

"Piccolo Jr."

"We don't have to name him after me," Piccolo said from the bed. Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Why don't we ask him? You want to be called Piccolo Jr., don't you cutie?" The baby laughed and possibly nodded. "Then it's decided. Your name is Piccolo Jr." She gently carried him over to me, placing him in my arms. "Support his head like this, and just…play with him." She stepped back and began to clean the egg off the table. Piccolo Jr. looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and gently brushed residue form his body. He squirmed a little, but quickly got used to my touch. He grabbed my finger and put it in his mouth. I winced when I felt a tiny fang dig into my skin. I laughed though. He was a beautiful baby, and I would love him forever. He gently laid his head on my chest and went to sleep.

* * *

I watched the evenness of his breath and he slept. I realize now, that I didn't need Chiaotzu, and I never would. Never again. I had my own life now, and I left my old one behind. No more tears, no more stress, no more heartbreak. All there was now, was love, and that was all there would be. Sure there would be arguments, but that's normal for all relationships. Like I said, I have a new life. The old Tien was dead and gone. The new Tien was starting over with someone else. Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. were all he needed. Him, me, I; it doesn't matter how I get viewed or who I am. Because I am who I am. And I am Renewed.

(Piccolo's POV)

I had my eyes closed, but I heard enough with my ears then I needed to. Jazmine and Bulma left us alone, and Tien was quietly watching our son sleep. I heard his breath as he breathes in the clean air, and I remembered hearing him laugh when he was first born. He wasn't even alive long, yet he was still a happy baby. Tien and my son were all I needed now. Tien had changed ever since he left his old life, and I had helped him. No longer was I scared to be alone. I never needed to worry. All the feelings I had for Tien would see me through anything. He was my everything. I finally knew what everyone was talking about. Seeing that one person you know you can't live your life without, knowing he was there, watching you, listening to you, loving you. I finally understood it. This is what Gohan and everyone was talking about. This was true love. And I always loved Tien; I was just too scared to explore the feelings. But I should have. All of this could have been with me sooner. I could have known love earlier in my life. But there was no time for "should have". There was only now. And now, as I opened my eyes and watched my son and lover together, I had a new view on life. I was Renewed.


End file.
